Round About
by Lady Falcon Champion of Horus
Summary: Seto, Ryou, Yami, and Yugi go to a gay club. Bakura, Malik, and Ryuuji are the entertainment. Chaos and much snogging ensues. Oh, and Malik, Ryuuji, and Bakura like to mess with people's minds.


Heeheehee... I just had this sudden mental image... Heh... 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the song, which belongs to Evanescence. 

Couplings: Yami/Bakura, Ryou/Malik/Yugi, and Seto/Ryuuji are the serious ones, but there's a lot of Bakura/Malik/Ryuuji because they like to mess with people's minds. XD 

========== 

"So what're we doing here?" Yugi asked, looking around the club in interest. It was a new one, just opened up, for guys only. Ryou had wanted to check it out, but Malik was working tonight, so he'd asked his other seme to tag along. Yugi, in turn, had convinced Yami to come, who'd dug his claws into Seto and demanded "if I get dragged to a gay club, you get dragged to a gay club. Period." Bakura and Otogi were both working tonight too, and Jounochi was out at some posh restaurant with Mai, so it was just the four of them. 

Ryou shrugged, giggling a little as Yugi looped one arm around his waist. "Just sit down, I guess. They're supposed to have really good entertainment here." 

Yami and Seto both snickered at that, and Ryou blushed deeply. Although the young white-haired man had loosened up a lot since hooking up with Yugi and Malik, he was definitely still the most innocent of their group by far. 

"When's it supposed to start?" Seto asked as they all settled into a booth near the stage. "Ryuuji-kun gets off of work at eleven, and I want to be home to greet him." 

Yami coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'whipped', only earning him a glare from Kaiba. Yugi and Ryou giggled as the verbal sparring commenced. It would have been more amusing if Bakura and/or Jou was around, because then you could get some nice three-way crossfire going, but they'd take what they could get. 

It was barely ten minutes later that the lights began to dim and Yugi whacked his yami on the head to get him and Seto to quiet down. The night's entertainment was starting. 

The stage was raised a good three feet off the floor with a long black leather curtain separating it from the backstage area. At the moment, there weren't any spotlights on, and Yugi-tachi could just barely make out three silhouettes filing out from behind the curtains and taking up positions on stage as the music started. It was in English, but the song was well known. 

_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you..."_

The music let out a loud kick, and a single spotlight came up on the left side of the stage. Ryou squealed, and Yugi let out a strangled sound as soon as they saw who it was. 

Malik Ishtar was posed provocatively, one arm cocked around behind his head, and the other hand resting suggestively across his own thigh. He was dressed in tight denim jeans and clunky black army boots. Moving on upward, he was wearing his usual golden arm jewelry and a black tanktop with a lavender silk shirt left unbuttoned. His hair was pulled back from his face, and his eyes were outlined in flamboyantly glittery kohl. A headband ran over the top of his head, and attached to it was a small microphone. 

"Is he really going to sing...?" Yugi asked, eyes wide in disbelief. 

Ryou had a hold of Yugi's arm so tight he was beginning to cut off circulation. "I hope so!" the poor white-haired boy was practically drooling over the blond on stage. 

Either Malik had incredibly good eye sight or he knew they were there, because he winked toward them and blew a kiss before starting in on the next lines of the song, his hips swaying in time to the beat. 

_"Fifty-thousand tears I've cried.   
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,   
And you still won't hear me!"_

There was a sharp drumbeat in the music, and a second spotlight snapped on, this time to the right side of the stage. Seto let out a muffled expletive as soon as he saw. "So THIS is where he works!!" 

Otogi Ryuuji, dice master and flirt extrordinare, seemed to be either trying to outdo himself or make his seme incredibly jealous. Both his arms were up over his head and crossed at the wrists, so it looked like he was giving himself devil's horns. His left knee was bent and his foot planted to steady himself, while the toe of his right boot traced circles on the stage in front of him. He too was wearing a microphone and glittery kohl, and his long hair was down in a loose braid instead of its normal tight tail. He was dressed in a pair of white cargo pants that looked about six sizes too small and a soft, mint green button-up shirt that brought out the green in his eyes. A white scarf was tied around his neck and, wouldn't you know it? a pair of fuzzy dice were hanging from it. You know, the kind you'd normally hang from your car's rearview mirror? 

Grinning, Ryuuji blew a kiss at Seto and joined his voice to Malik's for the next lines. 

_"Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself!   
Maybe I'll wake up for once.   
Not tormented daily defeated by you.   
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom..."_

Yami already had a sneaking suspicion about who the third spotlight would shine upon, and he was right. But even he was not prepared for the way Bakura looked when the spotlight opened full on him. 

Barefoot on the stage, Bakura looked like he'd had his pants painted on. Made of black leather, they laced up the sides, showing strips of pale skin and the way up both Bakura's legs. His chest was covered (just barely) by a glittery, definitely see-through, very much too small baby blue tanktop, with a loose shirt of black fish net over it. His long hair was left loose, and whoever had done his make-up had gone completely nuts with the kohl. Not only were Bakura's eyes outlined, but the tear mark of the falcon and the curled cheetah's tear were also marked out on each of Bakura's cheeks, giving him a mystical, cat-like appearance. 

Taking a deep breath, Bakura threw his head back to belt out the next line, which required him to hit notes he hadn't actually been able to hit for a few thousand years. Somehow (it was probably the pants) he managed to pull it off, and slowly lowered his face to smirk at Yami and lick his lips suggestively. 

_"I dive again!!   
I'm going under!"_

Malik and Ryuuji both moved forward to flank Bakura on both sides, and all three began a perfectly timed and obviously well-rehearsed dance that left their respective lovers panting and drooling. It seemed to involve lots of swaying and running of hands down each other's backs, and at one point Malik began playing with Bakura's long hair. All the time hips and well-formed little butts were swaying in time to the beat. 

_"Drowning in you,   
I'm falling forever.   
I've got to break through   
I'm going under!"_

"So this is where Bakura's been sneaking off to!!" Yami accused quietly, his eyes not leaving his seme's leather-clad ass. "Damnit! No one else is supposed to be looking at him like this! He's mine!" 

"Mine!" Ryou and Yugi both barked at the same time, though not so much at Yami as at the fact that someone had just thrown themselves at the stage and Malik had gleefully allowed the "visitor" to stuff a twenty dollar bill in the waistband of his pants before the bouncers dragged him back. 

As for Seto, he was trying to decide whether to leap onto the stage and drag Ryuuji away by the hair, or at least wait until his raven-haired lover made it back to the dressing rooms. 

_"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,"_

The three dancers broke away from each other again, Ryuuji backing up slightly as he sang his line. Trying not to laugh or imagine their lovers' faces, Malik collapsed against Bakura and let the white haired thief give him a thorough necking. While Bakura was working busily on a hickey, Malik turned his head slightly to look at the audience and whispered the next line with his eyes half-closed in simulated (or was it?) pleasure. 

_"So I don't know what's real and what's not!"_

"Bakura!!" Yami shouted, jumping up from his seat in outrage at seeing his lover chewing on, er, having fun with someone else. The three on stage, of course, had been expecting various outbursts like these and didn't even pause. Reaching over, Seto grabbed a hold of Yami's belt and yanked him back into his seat. 

"Shut up, pharaoh!" the CEO hissed. "This is a strip club, and if you interrupt the process I _will_ have to hurt you!" 

If possible, Yami's eyes only got bigger as he snapped around to face the stage again. 

Ryuuji had strutted forward and pushed his way between Malik and Bakura, separating them as he delivered his next line. Malik, however, was holding one hand against his neck and shooting heated glares toward Bakura. "You weren't really supposed to mark me!" the Egyptian mouthed, and Bakura only smirked and shrugged, looking perfectly innocent and angelic as Ryuuji sang. 

_"Always confusing the thoughts in my head   
So I can't trust myself anymore!"_

Grinning at each other behind Ryuuji's back, Bakura and Malik both pounced on the surprised dice master, who actually yelped as he found himself held from behind by Bakura and face-to-face with Malik. Still grinning, Malik gave Ryuuji a candid wink and then kissed him full on the mouth while Bakura nibbled at his ear and whispered "It's not every day we get to tease our lovers like this." 

"Couldn't agree more," Ryuuji murmured after Malik had broken off the kiss. Smirking, Ryuuji spun around in Bakura's arms and threw his own arms around the tomb robber's neck, bumping his rear backward into Malik, who smirked and played along, wrapping his arms around both of them. They were having so much fun tormenting the four boys in the audience and... having fun that Malik nearly forgot his next line. 

_"I dive again!!   
I'm going under!"_

Most of the audience was by this time whooping and hollering, except for the four boys who were all trying to keep each other from killing the three on stage. 

Malik, Bakura, and Ryuuji knew this very well, and they were also having the times of their lives. For once Ryuuji, the only uke out of the three on stage, was getting one up on his seme, Seto. Malik was having fun pissing off the pharaoh by playing around with the pharaoh's lover, aka Bakura. As for Bakura himself, he was just having fun watching the interesting shades of red Ryou's face was turning and listening in on what his hikari was mumbling to himself. 

Snickering evilly, Bakura snaked one arm around Ryuuji's waist and the other one around Malik's shoulders. Pulling the other two closer, Bakura promptly initiated a three-way snog-fest that made them completely miss their next lines, leaving the soundtrack to go on without them. 

_"Drowning in you!   
I'm falling forever,   
I've got to break through!"_

"Aaae!" Yami whined, looking pained (and in those tight pants, he probably was). "Bakura's doing... that thing! The thing he said he only did to me!" 

Ryou's eyes were big as he stared at the trio on stage. Then he turned to look at Yugi, who was looking decidedly thoughtful. "Think we should try that? If we ever manage to pry Malik-kun away from Bakura and Ryuuji, that is." Ryou suggested shyly. Yugi's devilish grin was all the answer he needed. 

Seto wasn't looking too happy at all. "Ryuuji's melting like butter!" he muttered to himself, scowling. "Just because he's getting Frenched by two experienced semes... Aw dammit, Ryuuji's mine!" Standing up, Seto vaulted onto the stage and stormed over to the involved trio, grabbing Ryuuji's braid and yanking. 

_"So go on and scream,   
Scream at me I'm so far away...   
I won't be broken again,   
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under!"_

Ryuuji squeaked and nearly bit down on Malik's tongue as he was pulled backward. "H-hey Seto! Seto stop! It was only in harmless fun, I sw-mmph!" 

Bakura eyed Seto, who looked like he was trying to convince Ryuuji he was a better kisser than Malik and Bakura combined. "Well that's no fun. The CEO took away our plaything." 

Giggling was his only answer, and he looked down to find that Malik had already been tackled by the other two hikaris. Bakura rolled his eyes and snorted, and was about to cross his arms when a pair of slightly tanner arms snaked their way around his waist. 

"Weeeell now," a voice purred in his ear. "Are those laces on your pants only for show, or do they come untied as easily as it looks like they do?" 

Chuckling quietly, Bakura turned around to face Yami, making sure to rock his hips against the pharaoh's, and waved his hand for the techs to cut the spotlights. 

========== 

Inspired by Borath's awesome Darkshipping fic _Experiment_. Go read it, if you haven't already. :p Yeah, I know, our boys didn't get to strip. Maybe next time! ^^ 


End file.
